


Harbor

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [39]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: “You know… this trip was supposed to be a kick ass bachelor party. I think we can honestly say it’s kicked our ass instead.”





	Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia  
> Time Period: Just before departing Cape Caem  
> Location: Cape Caem  
> (Follows immediately after the events in Sanctuary, part 14 of the Tales of the Dawn King.)

Less than an hour after warping at Ignis, Noctis was sitting beside him, leaned against his shoulder, looking out over the Cygillian Ocean. Emotions still ran high in his heart, but his head was a bit clearer now. The night was dark, the moon missing from the sky, and the stars danced along the water like little bits of magic. It was hard not to fall into the sight, and Noctis felt the tension easing from his shoulders.

“You know, sitting here like this, I can almost believe that going to Altissia is the right thing to do.” 

“’Almost,’ Noct?” There was a soft sort of amusement in Ignis’ voice that prompted Noctis to keep talking.

“Yeah,” Noctis sighed and leaned forwards to rest his arms on the railing. “You know… this trip was supposed to be a kick ass bachelor party. I think we can honestly say it’s kicked our ass instead.”

Ignis almost laughed. It came out as a darkly dismayed little sound instead. “I cannot deny that much of this trip has gone sideways of our intent.”

“Come on, just say it’s kicked our ass. You don’t have to get fancy about it.”

“Fine.” A pause, and then, “It has kicked our ass.”

Noctis laughed sadly, shaking his head as he turned from the stars to his companion. “Somehow I expected that to have more of an impact when you finally said it.”

“Apologies, I seem to be lacking my touch. The trip has indeed been grueling.” Ignis replied, casting a glance back to Noctis before looking back out over the water. “And yet, we’re very much alive.”

Noctis snorted. Ignis often said that when he was complaining too much, and Noctis wondered if he was complaining now. He didn’t think he was. In fact, when he got down to it, he was rather content in the moment. There weren’t any Imperial forces trying to kill him, there weren’t any daemons trying to eat Prompto… hell, even Gladio had run out of things to go kill around here. Everything was the sea, the stars, and… Ignis. “Iggy… what will you do when this is done?”

“I’d imagine I will stay by your side. If you intend to marry the Lady Lunafreya, I will turn some of my duties to her by simple nature of marriage,” Ignis sounded introspective. “But I would hope that you might find a use for this advisor.”

“Ignis…” Noctis’ throat went dry and he swallowed hard. “I’m not getting married.” The surprised glance was poorly hidden, and even if Ignis had tried to hide it better, Noctis would have known. “You and I both know that was a ruse of a treaty, something to make my Dad think that things were going well… even though he knew they weren’t.”

“Mm.” Ignis agreed, and took a deep breath before he spoke. “And now, Noct? What will you do?”

“Right now? Just sit here and enjoy the evening. Later? No idea. As long as I can save Luna from the Imperials, I’ll be able to do anything.” Noctis replied, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment before blowing his cheeks out with a puff of air that let his lips raspberry. 

“Saving the Lady Lunafreya sounds honorable,” Ignis replied. “And after that?”

“Hadn’t thought that far,” Noctis admitted, looking out over the water. “Guess I thought that I’d work out what’s next once I could sit and talk with her, you know? Try to figure out why the Empire wanted us to marry, and maybe see what she knows about them that we don’t.”

“And once we have all the information, perhaps we can form a plan to put an end to this war?” Ignis prompted.

“Yeah. Figure out a way to…” Noctis stopped and looked at Ignis with a sigh. Ignis’ lips were curled in a knowing smile. “Damn it, quit being my advisor.”

“The argument could be made that I know you better than you know yourself, Noct, advisor or not. And I can no sooner quit being your advisor than you can become the stars in the sky.” Ignis waved his hand up at the constellations overhead. “And as your friend and advisor, It is high time we retreated to bed. We’ll have a new look at things in the morning and make our plans as best we can.”

Noctis watched him rise, and when the other man offered his hand, Noctis took it. “Thanks, Iggy.”

“Always, Noct.”

 

Back in the house, Noctis listened to the various breathing patterns of his companions. Gladio half-snored. Prompto kind of wheezed. Ignis’ breathing was as perfect as he was. Together, the sounds made a lulling sort of symphony that Noctis found soothing and soon drifted off to his own rest.

**Author's Note:**

> #Ignoctweek


End file.
